the_thunder_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jet (TC)
Jet is a big black tom with blazing green eyesRevealed Welcome to the Forest, chapter 3.. History In the Super Editions ''Sunny's Secret Jet first appears towards the end of the book when Sunny notices him sitting with his back to her, licking an injured leg. He is very hostile when Sunny approaches him, but finally gives in when she offers to help heal him. It is implied that he is covered in scars, and he comments on her weird colouring and knowledge of medicine. He finally gets so worked up that he decides to leave and limps off. Sunny reflects that years later, he has become very violent and hostile and has two kitten slaves named Tia and Nia. At some point, she hears cats fighting and assumes it to be Jet and goes to check that he is not abusing the kittens again, when she spots that Jet has Dakota on a tree and the scenes from ''Welcome to the Forest ''commence. Jet's Disaster ''TBA ''Tia & Nia's Immortal ''TBE In Season 1 ''Welcome to the Forest Jet is first mentioned by Scooter at the end of chapter two. Jet is described by Scooter to be ''"a nasty, fierce cat". ''His territory is said to be in the forest near the river and he utterly despises house pets. Jet makes his first appearance by suddenly flying onto Dakota and pinning him to the ground. He throws Dakota in the river. Dakota climbs out after he thinks Jet has disappeared, but Jet grabs him again and hangs him on a tree branch by his collar. Jet introduces himself harshly after Dakota asks who he is. Jet mentions that he has two other workers, and when they appear, they are only young kittens named Tia and Nia. After Dakota upsets Tia and Nia by being so anti-social with them, Jet threatens Dakota because he "ruined his attitude". Jet appears again the next day after Dakota escaped. He barges into Sunny's den without her permission to look for him. Sunny tries to stop him, but Jet kicks her away and finds Dakota hiding behind a rock. He drags Dakota back to his territory and hangs Dakota back on the tree by his scruff fur since Dakota had buried his collar the previous night. Dakota's new friends, Scooter, Cream, and Sunny all gang up against Jet and attack him until he's weak enough to not attack back. Tia and Nia resign from working for Jet because they didn't want to be "on the side of viciousness and killing". Sunny offers something for Jet's wounds, but he denies it angrily and leaves. The next day, Cream mentions to Dakota that Jet had been sitting on her fence watching her the other day and thinks that Jet has a crush on her. Jet appears again after Dakota's operation from being shot by Harold. Everyone is overjoyed that Dakota survived, but Jet just flicks his tail and makes no comment. The next time Jet appears he is talking to Cream and begging for her love. Cream tells him she just wants them to be friends. Jet tells her he will always be there if she ever needs him, but Cream does not make any more comment to him. Frightening Nights Jet is mentioned by Cream that he brought her some prey earlier. Later, Dakota goes into Jet's territory to ask if he has seen Scooter. Jet says he saw him heading toward the clearing. The Silver Bullets Jet is mentioned to be standing in the clearing along with Cream, Sunny, Tia, and Nia. He growls at The Silver Bullets that they have to leave after Cream offers that they can stay as guests for a while. Later, Dakota hears Jet's angry yowl. Jet is fighting with a Silver Bullet cat in his territory. The Silver Bullet cat kicks Jet into the river, and Jet comes back out dripping wet and his teeth bared. The next time Jet appears is when The Thunder Cats are confronting Hawk and The Silver Bullets that they want their home back. Jet is growling, his fur ruffled, and his eyes blazing in anger. Dakota thinks it looks like Jet is about to attack Hawk. When Hawk makes Bright tell them that they are here to stay, Jet snaps at her. Dakota, Scooter, and Jet are out collecting moss for their new temporary home out of their neighborhood. Bracken orders Bright and another Silver Bullet cat named Bella to go get their moss. Jet leaps onto Bracken and pins him to the ground and snarls at him that it's their moss. Jet is, once again, kicked off. The next morning, Jet comes out of their temporary den and talks to Dakota. He compliments Dakota for the first time by saying that he's always full of ideas and the smartest out of all of them. When Cream wakes up and comes over to them looking upset, Jet immediately asks Cream what's wrong, showing that he still has feelings for her. Cream tells him she just wants to speak with Dakota, so he respects her wish and leaves. The next day, The Thunder Cats, once again, confront The Silver Bullets. Jet pushes past Dakota and insults Hawk, which infuriates him and causes Hawk to make plans for a battle. Jet acceps the battle for them. On the day of the battle, Jet is preparing by sharpening his claws on a tree. He then announces that Dakota will be the one to lead them into battle. Lovesick Jet is first mentioned in this book when it says he refused to go out in the snow with the rest. The next time Jet makes an appearance is when Dakota is showing Percy, Orla, and Rose around the neighborhood and introducing them to everyone around. When Dakota introduces them to Jet, Orla's eyes grow big and sparkly and she immidiately develops a big crush on him. Jet invites Orla to stay for a while. Jet is mentioned again when Orla is coming out of his den to talk to Dakota. Dakota assumes Orla was visiting him, and Orla comments that Jet is so sweet, and she is surprised that he doesn't have a mate. Dakota doesn't seem amused by this because he obviously knows about Jet's true personality. Later, Jet is out hunting with Orla and Rose. He is only mentioned briefly when Rose goes back to him and Orla. He makes an appearance again later, being present when Orla kills Rose. Snowstorm Jet is first mentioned by Dakota when he asks Orla if she really loves him. Orla says that she just wants to remain close friends with him. Dakota thinks to himself that Orla shouldn't let Jet know that since his heart was already broken once with Cream. Jet makes an appearance when Dakota, Bright, Cream, and Nia all rush out to the clearing, where Jet is digging at a pile of snow. Tia had fallen into a burrow. Jet carries Tia back to the neighborhood when they find her. Jet agrees with Percy when he says he wishes winter could be over since he probably really cared about Tia and Nia. Later, Jet is sitting beside a limp Orla (who recently got frostbite) with his head hung, believing that she is dead. He tells her that he wishes she could have been his mate if she were still alive. Orla turns out to be alive and responds to him and says that she would love to be his mate. Fight For Life Jet makes his first appearance when he comes out of Orla's den and tells Dakota and Scooter they will have to come back later because Orla is having her kittens. After Orla gives birth, Jet is lying beside her running his tail down her side gently. Jet glances at Scooter in annoyance after Scooter makes a stupid sounding comment. Jet and Orla start talking all lovey-dovey, and Dakota asks Cream if they're going to act like that when they have their own kittens. Later, Jet and Dakota had been watching Midnight practically screaming in Candace's ear to get her to hear him. Jet asks Dakota if he thinks there is something wrong with Candace, Dakota says is appears she has a hard time hearing, then suggests that she might be going deaf. Jet seems horrified by the thought and claims that his kittens are perfect and Candace is not going to go deaf. Dakota brings up Jet's name later after he tells Scooter not to let Jet hear him say Candace is deaf or he'll freak on him. Dakota and Scooter go to visit Jet and Orla, who are very stressed with Midnight and Solar's complaning about how hungry they are. Dakota offers to watch them for a while so they can get some relaxation. Jet quickly accepts his offer and runs out with Orla. A week later, Solar and Midnight died of starvation, leading to sorrow for Jet, Orla, and Candace. At the end of their ceremony, Jet murmurs something to Orla and then leaves with Candace, letting Orla be by herelf. Dakota goes up to Orla and she's upset by the thought that she let Jet down by letting his sons die. Dakota now can't choose who to feel more sorry for: Orla or Jet. The next day, Jet is shocked by Dakota's idea to go inside a house to steal the food that Harold had stolen from the forest. Jet refuses to go, but when Orla asks him if he wants Candace to starve, he seems like he might rethink. But he still refuses to go after Dakota asks him again. After the plan had successfully worked and the cats who had went brought back prey, Jet comments that it's not that much, but Orla says that at least it's something. Departed Jet is only mentioned when Cream tells Fang he can show him the old den by the river, and Orla adds proudly that Jet is her mate. Deadly Mistake'' Jet first appears in this book when he comes over to Dakota, Bright, and Scooter when he wasn't supposed to because they were talking about his surprise birthday party. Bright quickly comes up with a cover story so Jet wouldn't find out, which he didn't, until the time came for his party. Jet is very surprised and overjoyed when he sees that they had all done this for him. Scooter gives Jet the suspicious food that he and Dakota had found earlier. Dakota doesn't trust the food, but it's too late for him to stop them because Jet and the other males were already eating it, Jet eating the most since he hadn't eaten in days. The following night, Orla brought Jet to Sunny's den in the middle of the night. He was breathing heavily with foam dripping from his lips. Sunny tells Orla that Jet had been poisoned by the food he ate at the party, and if she didn't get the poision out of his body, he would die. Dakota goes into Sunny's den to find Orla washing Jet soothingly. Jet suddenly jumps to his paws, growling and snarling at Orla. He calls her cruel and claims that all he ever did was try to be nice. Orla stands there, dumbfounded, as Jet screeches out that Twinkle and Fuzz must die. With those last words, he collapses again. Sunny rushes into the den, confused by all of the screaming. She tells them that sometimes cats may have flashbacks like that, revealing that Jet has encountered cats named Twinkle and Fuzz. (only Dakota and Orla don't know that they are his siblings yet) Jet is not mentioned until the end of the book when everyone is better, which includes Jet. References & Citations Category:Welcome to the Forest Characters Category:Frightening Nights Characters Category:The Silver Bullets Characters Category:Lovesick Characters Category:Snowstorm Characters Category:Fight for Life Characters Category:Departed Characters Category:Deadly Mistake Characters Category:Stalker in the Night Characters Category:Forbidden Secrets Characters Category:The End of the World Characters Category:The True Meaning of Love Characters